


The Fade

by LuBear



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuBear/pseuds/LuBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem from Lavellan to Solas (Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf), a forbidden love that will never be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fade

My love for you is stark and bare  
yet still, here I remain,  
for the words that you once said to me  
threaten to fade away.  
The fade reflecting sweet memories   
of everything I fought to be,  
a world in which you whispered  
that you too, love me.

A love that you and I share, Vhenan.  
A love that can never be.  
For the path that you have chosen to lead,  
stripes you away from me.  
I have fought in countless battles,  
I have wondered through the fade  
yet, nothing compares to losing you  
and all the love we could of made.

So, when the world all burns in fire,  
and knowing you, it will.  
I ask that you’ll remember me  
when you realize what you’ve killed.  
Not only the Inquisition,   
the friends you made and I,  
but look deep into your heart  
for that too, will have died.

-Asia


End file.
